In the current illumination market, especially in indoor illumination, the illuminating devices usually reach maximum brightness within 1 second. In the daytime, such illuminating devices are suited to people, but at night, the brightness changes dramatically at a time point when the illuminating device is turned on and turned off, as a result, it is hard for human eyes to be adapted to such dramatic change, and people's eye pupils will constrict abruptly. If the brightness is increased too quickly, temporary blindness might be caused. Therefore, this result is undesirable. In the evening, when illumination is necessary to see, illumination must be turned on in order to perform activities, or move within a darkened area, especially for children and the elderly. Also in such a case, abrupt illumination may be undesirable or damaging.
Some solutions, for instance, an adjustor arranged on the wall or a remote control used to control different illumination modes, may be implemented. But by means of these solutions, the light output only can be manually controlled.